Many data processing systems require an operator to perform real-time or on-line mathematical functions such as addition, subtraction, multiplication, division and number comparison. Such a need arises, for example, in credit collection operations wherein an operator must calculate a repayment schedule for a client's outstanding balance based upon the client's ability to meet an agreed upon monthly payment, or the client's desire to pay the balance owed over a selected period of time.
Most prior art systems have generally been preprogrammed to automatically provide a single, fixed calculation or mathematical function. This function or calculation is typically performed by an applications program such as a program that calculates a client's minimum monthly payment based on his or her account balance. Unfortunately however, such systems are inflexible and do not allow the operator to easily perform an additional calculation or mathematical function when requested by the client to better suit the client's needs.
To perform an additional mathematical function or calculation, an operator must either use a calculator; access a separate amortization or payment program; or access one or more printed sheets or tables with the selected mathematical formula precomputed for selected operands. Such systems are inflexible to varying operands and further, are prone to operator error requiring considerably more operator time, thereby reducing operator and system efficiency and performance.